Lessons well Learned
by secret77752
Summary: Sasori has to make a tough decision, when Deidara has been stepping out of line for far to long. Lets just say its a lesson Deidara will be remembering for a long time, and one that will be difficult for Sasori to teach. WARNING: Contains Spanking of a Minor, w/consent. One shot- originating from "Your my Danna" and " My little Dei ", precious fanfics i have written.


It was a sunny Saturday morning, but our blond artist was anything but bright this morning. It was only about an hour after breakfast, and he was already sent to his shared bedroom for back talking to Sasori.

He knew he was in trouble for sure this time. He had been misbehaving all week, and gotten away with it most of the time. He had been put in the corner twice, and sent to bed early 3 times that week. Now he anxiously waited the verdict his danna would give him soon.

_'He'll probably take away my clay..ugh.' _Deidara groaned to himself. '_I've been working on a sculpture all month now.. I cant wait a week to finally finish it..."_

His thoughts were interrupted as his door was opened, and a familiar red head walked in, not looking happy at all, but rather upset.

Deidara wrung his hands in his lap nervously awaiting his lecture to begin. He kept his eyes averted to the ground.

Sasori stood in the middle of the room starring at the blond boy, obviously in a deep thought. He let out a sigh before clearing his throat.

"Deidara, come here." he said, in a well controlled voice, but with obvious authority.

Deidara was hesitant at first, but stood up and walked over to him, still keeping his eyes down.

Sasori placed a finger under his chin making him look up, into two light brown pools of disappointment.

"Deidara. What has gotten into you this week? Hmm?" Sasori asked, keeping an even tone.

Deidara blushed slightly, ashamed of his misbehavior, gluing his eyes to the floor. He shook his head.

"I...I don't know." he whispered.

Sasori sighed again, walking over to sit on the bed they shared. He patted the edge of the bed, motioning for Deidara to come and join him.

Deidara walked over plopping down on the bed.

"Well frankly, I don't either. You've never acted this way before. Not only have you been disrespecting me, and talking back. But you have been disrespecting everyone ells too. I understand that there are some days that you feel upset or frustrated, but this is beyond that. And if I don't stop it now, then I am positive Kisame or Kakuzu won't hesitate to punish you them selves." Sasori said, upset and angry.

Deidara didn't know how to respond to that, he just gulped, trying to repress a sob.

Sasori, sighed again frustrated, while pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"I.. I didn't want it to come to this..but frankly no other method has worked! I put you in time out, took away your favorite things, sent you to bed early. But obviously that's not cutting it... Deidara, go and bring me your hair brush." Sasori ordered, keeping a calm expression.

Deidara looked shocked. He had never seen his danna so frustrated or angry. He was almost afraid to move, fearing it would trigger some sort of involuntary movement.

"W-why?" Deidara stuttered, becoming very nervous. '_Don't back out, he needs this. I'll be good for him..(breathes in)_

"I'm going to spank you Dei." Sasori explained sadly.

Deidara felt like he was going to burst into tears. His danna never hit him, ever. He never even got a spanking as a child! And now his danna was angry enough to hurt him?! And with a HAIR BRUSH!

Deidara gasped, jumping away from the bed, and backing away.

"Danna! Y-you c-can't!" Deidara cried. Keeping his arms in front of his chest protectively, like he had just been told he was going to be shot.

Sasori's blood pressure rose a bit, seeing Deidara so upset. He didn't want to really go through with it himself, Kisame was the one to convince him, telling him how affective it would be. Sasori said that all it did was create fear and manipulation, until Kisame disagreed, saying it would actually bring them closer, by showing Deidara his faults, all while showing him how much Sasori cared for him to actually go through with it.

(Yesterday afternoon)

'_Kisame, I..I just can't! I could never hurt him!'_

_(sigh) 'Sasori, Your not murdering or beating the kid senseless, its just a punishment. A punishment that will set him in his place plus in the right direction.'_

_'But.. but what if he hates me after wards?' _

_'He won't. Just ask Kakuzu. He had the same fear with Hidan. The kid was all talk, but no bite. He hated this place, and hated Kakuzu.. well anyways one long story short. One day when Hidan really pushed Kakuzu's buttons, It just took a quick five minuets over his knee., and look how much Hidan respects Kakuzu now. Not because of fear, but because he cares about Kakuzu, he loves him.. Yes, there will be a lot of begging, and crying, especially from Deidara. But after, he's going to want your attention and comfort more then ever... you'll see.'_

_'I... I just don't know.. its hard, I've never done that..'_

_' Sasori if you really can't go through with it, Kakuzu and I have no problem going through with it our selves..'_

_'No..it has to be me, it'll be more meaningful. It's just hard.'_

_'Yeah I know, but trust me, he needs this... oh and when you do it, it has to be bare. Because your so much stronger than him, you have to make sure you see what your doing.' he said, before leaving._

_'yeah...'_

Sasori straitened his posture, before crossing his arms.

"Deidara, you know as well as I do, that you've had this long coming now." Sasori said in a serious tone, willing himself not to back out of something that his Dei, really did need.

Deidara choked back on a sob, shaking his head, before walking back more.

"No! Please Danna! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I won't do it again!" Deidara begged, wiping away his tears with his fists furiously.

"I know you are, but this is to make sure you don't do it again. Now ill ask you one more time. Go retrieve your hair brush, and bring it to me... _Now" _ Sasori demanded, not budging a inch, but feeling himself about to melt into a puddle of sadness.

"P-please, D-danna, d-don't make m-me" Deidara cried, shuttering a bit.

"1..."

"D-don't count!"

"2..."

"Danna!" Deidara was frantic, clutching his arms and sobbing.

"Nearly three Dei... If I count to three, you WILL get a spanking every night for a week. Now the sooner you do as I ask, the sooner its over... We've got all day Deidara, either way its going to happen. Do you really want to be anxious and anticipating it all day long, Hmm?" Sasori asked calmly.

Deidara bit his lip, sniffling and trembling as he walked over to the bathroom, to get the offending object. He eyed it fearfully, as he picked it up. Sasori waited on the bed patiently, deciding it would be best if Deidara took his time. Not to much time, but enough so hopefully, the feeling of doing it on his own will would be less scary.

Deidara, hiccuped and sobbed quietly, making his way to Sasori, and placing it into Sasori's waiting hand.

Before he could try to make a run for it, Sasori reached for Deidara's wrist. He tugged gently, causing him to fall forward onto Sasori's lap. He took some time to reposition the shaking teen, more comfortably, so that his torso was resting on the bed, and his chest and chin rested on a pillow. His feet dangled inches off the floor.

Deidara felt himself begin to cry again, and twist around uncomfortably.

"P-please.. P-please Da-danna don't.." Deidara mumbled, clutching onto the blanket.

Sasori placed his hand securely on the small of his back, rubbing his back slightly, before locking him in place.

"Shhh... Only fifteen, ok?" Sasori said, hooking his finger around the waist band of his pants and boxers, pulling them down to this knees.

Deidara began to thrash around, feeling himself exposed.

"DANNA!" Deidara cried out, reaching back to pull his clothing back up. Sasori pinned his hand back, before getting a good grip on the hair brush next to him.

"I have to see what I'm doing Dei, shh.. relax, here hold my hand." Sasori said, letting go of his arm that was pinned, then re-locking but holding his hand.

Deidara, seemed to start to hyperventilate, when he felt the cool smooth surface of the brush touch his back side.

He certainly wasn't ready when the first blow hit.

SWAT

Deidara jumped, yelping at the first hit, feeling a small patch of his bottom starting to heat up.

Not a moment later another swat landed, then another, and another.

Deidara cried out with each one, jumping and jerking his hips, in hopes of escaping.

"I-itai! Itai! Ooowww, Danna!" Deidara cried out. Squeezing Sasori's hand hard.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

His once pale bottom, was a light pink now, warm to the touch and very sore. Deidara bit his lip, trying to repress the sobs that made there way to escape. He wiggled around, trying to break free, from the

un-breakable hold.

"Hold still Dei.."

"I-I C-cant!" Deidara cried. SWAT SWAT SWAT.

"OWW! Danna! P-lease p-please stop!" Deidara wailed, kicking his legs to the best of his abilities. His back side was on fire! It hurt so bad.

"Were nearly done, just hold still." Sasori said, dropping his knee a bit, exposing Deidara's sensitive under curve.

"I-I'm really s-sorry! Stop Danna! It hurts!" Deidara begged.

"It's supposed to hurt, Dei." SWAT SWAT

'_The last three have to make the impression, better make this fast...'_

Sasori brought the last three swats furiously fast and hard, all virtually simultaneously. Deidara screamed on impact, choking back on air, and falling limp completely exhausted. His back side was a burning scarlet red, blotchy and irritating.

"m-s-so ss-soorry.. s-so s-s-sorry." Deidara mumbled, un-comprehensable. Sasori felt relieved it was over, and he was relived at the fact that he was sure Deidara actually understood what he had done was wrong.

But it wasn't time for hugs and cuddles quite yet. He helped Deidara up and off his lap, standing him up. Deidara was a crying mess, his sclera were red from all his crying, and his face was tear stained. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori right away, but Sasori backed away a little.

Deidara seemed hurt, when his Danna didn't hug him back. Sasori reached down and pulled Deidara's clothing back up carefully, wincing when he heard Deidara whimper at the contact. Once his pants where back up, Sasori placed his hands on Deidara's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him gently over to a corner in the room.

"Your in time out Dei. In a little bit I'm going to ask you what you did wrong. So I want you think about it during this time." Sasori said quietly and calmly.

Deidara began to cry again, but nodded, standing quietly in the corner.

Sasori walked away, going over to sit on the bed.

'_ten minutes... ten minuets and then its all over...'_

Sasori anxiously watched the clock, willing it to move faster. After about 7minutes Deidara seemed to have quieted down, and only sniffled occasionally. After a few more minuets, Sasori called Deidara over.

Deidara seemed hesitant to go over to Sasori, noticing the brush still next to him on the bed. But he obeyed either way, shakily walking over. Once he was in arms reach Sasori snaked his arms around Deidara's small frame, bringing him in close to him.

He got the smaller teen to sit in his lap, trying to avoid his sore back side. Deidara flinched back not expecting affection from his Danna.

"Why were you punished Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"B-because I-I was disrespectful, a-and b-because I w-wasn't listening t-to you" Deidara whimpered wiping away some loose tears in his eyes. Sasori rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Its ok Dei. Everything is alright."

"A-are y-you s-still angry a-at me?" Deidara cried, while he limpy laid his head on Sasori's shoulder, now dampened by his tears.

"Of course not Dei, you were forgiven when I walked inside."

Deidara was beyond relieved that his Danna wasn't angry at him, and that he was forgiven. He felt very tired and ready to pass out, until Sasori spoke up again.

"Dei before you fall asleep, I want you to know that I expect you to go and apologize to everybody once you wake up. But for now, just get some rest." Sasori said, grabbing onto him and pulling him over to the bed, laying him facing down. Deidara shifted around a bit, before closing his eyes tiredly.

Sasori made his way out, when he heard Deidara mumble something half asleep.

"Love.. you..Danna..."

Sasori smiled, watching from the door.

"I love you too Dei.."

…...

This was my first "Punishment" Fanfic. I wasn't sure if I should have just made this a part of Your my Danna or not, but it didn't really fit.. SO I hope you guys like this quick One shot. I KNOW Ive been delaying on some of my updates especially with "Torture from guilt" and " Now and Forever" PLUS people keep asking on the sequel to "Now and forever" I have the next chapters for all of them just there not finished.. Super sorry but time is kind of limited recently.. Please be patient! And Please Review!

Peace and Love - Secret


End file.
